Azazel
Azazel (real name Azazeru) is the main villain of Tekken 6 and Tekken Tag Tournament 2. He is the second Tekken villain, after Kotal Kahn, to be a God. He is one of the central villains of this Wiki and probably one of the most powerful ones too. He equals the likes of Onaga, Ogre, Shinnok and the One Being itself in terms of power. History Similar to the One Being, Azazel originated long ago in the grounds of ancient Egypt on Earth as an evil god due to humanity's evil and sin-doing nature. Azazel was banished by the gods Orak, Raiden, and Fujin in order to protect the Earth from his influence - yet a small shard of his great shadow managed to survive and was thrown off into space - for many years this shard continued flying through space until it eventually landed on Outworld, causing the sky to turn purple during the process. Many years later the site on which Azazel landed would become the ancient Yin Yang Island, which Azazel infected like a horrible disease - creating vast palms of snakes and evil in the land and threatening to consume it. Eventually Azazel's threat became so great that Zaggot, Kotal Kahn's father decided to rid the land of the demon once and for all, using magical diamond-like arrows made by Buddhist monks filled with wrath of the Outworld god instead of positive monkish energy, he fired an arrow coated with this diamond as an arrowhead into the evil entity but it didn't destroy it but rather gave it form and sentience, thus forming Azazel as a humanoid threat of unstoppable power. However, with aid from Raiden and Fujin, Zaggot created a magical sword filled with positive energy powerful enough to defeat Azazel and so he fought the evil god. At the end of the conflict, Azazel was transformed into a tree - yet the imprisonment wouldn't last much more than a decade before a solar eclipse freed Azazel again. Azazel would then proceed to lay waste to the kingdom that was ruled by emperor Onaga, with him giving little to no dams. However, Zaggot was once again ready to fight Azazel and this time destroy him for good. Zaggot nearly killed Azazel for good, using the same magical sword but Azazel threw open a portal in time and transported himself to a planet known as Orinion whom he consumed easily and then ruled supreme. From now on, Azazel is portrayed as the all-powerful ruler of Orinion and is an almost unstoppable force - and he fears no one, least of all of his puppet population. Azazel has also placed a high bounty on unbeknown Raven and Liu Kang's heads until both of them were deleted from history by Queen Almeida for what Azazel is forever grateful. Kazama's hunt Once after being cast down from the Heavens, the fallen angel Jin Kazama decided he would redeem himself by putting an end to Azazel and his evil regime once and for all. Jin travelled to Orinion through a portal and came to the Dark Side of Orinion where the Pyramid of Azazel stood. Kazama battled some members of the Fabletown community who protected the Pyramid, and then faced off against the top five assassins, working for Fabletown's mayor and Azazel's servant, Ichabod Crane, and collected their emerald crystal-like keys, which were called "Pyramid Crystals" along the way to do some transports. Yet Kazama showed a hired assassin, Gwen, mercy and let her live for there was something different about her, like she was from another planet of sorts and shared the same alignment. After Jin used the power of the crystals and transported himself to the upper level of the pyramid, Mayor Crane was awaiting him on his throne. Kazama was worried that he would be no match for Azazel, as Crane said: "There is no way in Hell you have a chance against Azazel. No chance at all against our 'Masta." The words got to Kazama. The battle between the Japanese angel and the cowardly mayor began. Gwen suddenly appeared out of nowhere and stepped into the fight, she attacked the scared mayor and helped Jin defeat him. She saved Jin's trouble, but at the cost of her betrayal, she was struck and knocked out by a beam of dark energy that came from Crane's pistol he had with himself just in case. Crane escaped the chamber soon after like the pussi that he is. Afterwards, from the background a big glowing figure slowly emerged, Jin recognised the figure: it was none other than the malevolent Diamond God Azazel himself. He fought the dark god inside his own pyramid but Jin was no match for him, as Crane had foretold. Kazama and Gwen eventually escaped with a portal to Earth to escape certain death at Azazeru's hand. Jin gave up his goals of defeating Azazel. Battle on Outworld It is well known Azazel wields the Ultimate Power of Sin and Darkness, a powerful satchel containing evil magic which corrupts everything it touches. It can even turn humans he captured into evil dragons which were used to pull his "Power of Darkness" and execute the event called the "Night that Never Ends", on which he will use his dark powers to corrupt Outworld and plunge it into chaos. To achieve it, he orders Dairou to capture some outworlders and bring them to him. Once the Seidan captured four outworlders, Azazel turns three of them into Dragons except for Ember who was too small, but Azazel orders to imprison her and for his many fails to get the fourth alien or pony, Azazel threaten and forced Dairou to kill Spike, a close friend of her's. When Megan and the aliens come to his castle to save their friends, Azazel's demonic guards capture Wendy Davis and Azazel turns her into a Dragon while Dairou betrays Azazel after releasing Spike and Ember and attacks the guards. However, now with the four aliens corrupted, Azazel takes off in his Ultimate Power of Sin and Darkness, Dairou tries to stop Azazel but he is defeated. Then, Megan grabs the satchel containing the powers, but can't hold on to it. As he was about to release the dark power to consume the entire planet, Megan opens the locket to reveal the Flash of Light, one of Azazel's few weaknesses. But it's only a small piece that is soon enveloped in darkness. But the Flash of Light starts fighting back, and eventually overpowers Azazel's dark magics. Azazel was injured by the Flash of Light and he returned back to Orinion, freeing Wendy from his spell and turning her back into her human form. It should also be noted that when he is in battle, he is an entity to be reckoned with, as he heralds doom in every direction. He is undoubtedly one of the most powerful beings of all on the entire Wiki, as other villains and even gods look weak compare to him, and even Dark Kahn, the most strongest ruler and almost destroyer of the universe, looks weak compare to him. His powers are so great that he was capable of creating gemstones in the Outworld mines worth octillions of dollars, as well as being capable of moving and halting the sun just by waving his claw. However, for some strange unknown reasons he is never around when America attacks Outworld's mines and doesn't create demons nor dragons to guard it neither. It is possible that he thinks that Kahn's Army is strong enough to protect the whole mine itself or he has forgotten about it or/and doesn't care for it anymore. Tekken info While little is known about Azazel's history in Tekken, he is known as the ultimate evil that will awaken when "two evil stars" clash in battle. Despite the efforts of many, Azazel is ultimately awoken as a result of the overflow of negative energy produced by Amethyst, throwing the world into chaos in order to awaken and destroy him. Once awake, Azazel faces Lars Alexandersson and Raven (not the one from MK) in battle, and wins. During the fight, Azazel reveals that he is known as the "Rectifier of All Things", he was created as a result of the sins of mankind, and the time has come for him to destroy humanity so that they can atone, but being too injured to continue the battle, Lars and Raven teleport away. During that time, Azazel has been gathering more strength. As Amethyst and Lars fight outside his temple, during which Amethyst fully explains his motives to Lars, Azazel bursts out from the ground underneath them, stronger than ever before. Amethyst, however, powers up into her ultimate form and approaches Azazel, who fires countless beams of energy at Amethyst, only for them to be deflected away. Without warning, Amethyst punches his fist straight through Azazel's chest and the two of them plummet into the abyss below. However, the outcome of the battle is as expected: Azazel gains the upper hand but it is known that he didn't kill Amethyst at all for some reason nor it is unknown how she escaped his temple and back to Earth. Powers and abilities Azazel appears to have the abilities to summon crystal boulders from the ground to attack the opponent, as well as to keep them away from it, and summoning numerous crystal scarabs that attack the opponent. In Tekken 6 arcade mode, the crystal boulders combo is changed into rocks boulders combo. Azazel also has some moves that are similar to other bosses in the series, such as a stun and the ability to fire lasers out of his eyes. Azazel also has the ability to curl up into a ball and roll towards the opponent to attack resembling Kano's attacks. He also possess a tail sweep attack resembling Roger Jr.'s attacks, however, he whips it twice in a row. While Azazel doesn't block by itself, it does have auto-block properties most of the times even while performing special moves, making it extremely hard to hit in higher difficulties. Azazel also needs no food, drink, or air and is capable of interstellar travel. He also has the ability to spy on humanity through a large sphere he can summon at will in his tower. He can also change his birdy face into a humanoid one as he pleases, but he prefers his bird face. Personality and traits Azazel is evil incarnate, he embodies the very essence of an evil overlord. Cold, sinister and dominant to all he meets, it's obey or be obliterated with Azazel. Arrogant, domineering and sadistic by default, he has been the ruler of the planet Orinion for hundreds of years and does not take humiliations easily. Although without any mercy, he has enough of an understanding of humanity to successfully manipulate and control people. Despite this, he possess a dry and witty sense of humour and often jokes when in a good mood, frequently mocking Orinion's citizens whenever he can with whatever he can. According to Azazel's own fairy tales, it's shown that he seems possibly unwilling to cause harm to children and tried to make himself look like a hero to them rather than other gods. He failed to do so and left the children alone. He did, however, vaporise an alien's young son for calling him "The Devil". Azazel sent him to the Pit of Hate (an implied torture chamber on Orinion). It is also possible that while in his strongest, purest golden form, Azazel could destroy the planets and possibly the entire Multiverse Federation with relative ease if he wanted too, but he rather takes some mercy on the residents of the planets for now and instead plays his mind games on them to make things entertaining for himself and himself only while making sure his pawns stay as miserable as possible. After Azazel is done "playing" with them he usually casts them aside and leaves them laying on the ground for a while and they think they were merely "knocked out" when they come to. He is possibly one of the only deities that can compare itself to the One Being. Trivia *Azazel quite literally means "hell" (עזאזל) in Hebrew. *Azazel is the second tallest character on the Wiki, behind only Schwick. *Known fact is Azazel actually created the Crystal Empire in Equestria many years ago. He created it out of 10 million pieces of gemstones or maybe even more. *Gold Azazel is the form Azazel takes after he reappears upon defeating Amethyst for the final time in Scenario Campaign in Tekken 6. **Golden form of Azazel can defeat Amethyst in only 5 hits regardless of how strong or weak the punch is. Even if through some sheer luck, Azazel is defeated by Amethyst, that option is not canon. *Azazel seems to have parts of his body made out of beetles, most notably his arms. *Azazel can change his demonic bird-looking face into a real humanoid-looking demonic face. *He was paired up with Ogre, another supposed deity on Orinion and fought against Onaga and the One Being in King of Iron Fist VS Mortal Kombat Tournament. Gallery Azazel_grey.jpg|A draw of Azazel. Azazel.png|The golden form of Azazel. Azazel_head.jpg|Azazel's head. Azazel_reel_face.png|Azazel's scary-ass face. Azazel_speaks.png|A part Azazel's quote. Azazel_draw.png|Two Azazel drawings. Azazel_holds_hur.jpg|Azazel captured a lil' gal. Azazel_devil.jpg|Azazel's humanoid demon face. Azazel_2.png|Azazel's scary-ass diamond hand. Azazel_4.png|Azazel full body shot. Theme song For Azazel's theme, he has a praying soundtrack, prayed by his enslaved nation on Orinion. Category:Gods Category:Filled with Evil Category:Demons Category:Mentioned Characters Category:AWESOME PEOPLE! Category:Power Level over 9000!!!! Category:Evil Genius Category:Dictator Category:Misanthropes Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Greedy Characters Category:Warrior Monsters Category:Egyptians Category:Phantasm Category:! Category:Giants Category:Old Farts Category:Immortal Category:Non Humans Category:Supreme Deities Category:Characters with Theme Songs Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Lords Category:Manipulators Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Pure Evil Category:Well equipped albatross Category:Sorcerers